Crow Black Espers
by KonaMikuisOtAnime
Summary: It was almost winter,time for Karasuno's volleyball club to train for Winter High.Karasuno High was destroyed by a monster which was defeated by Hinata, where will Karasuno's volleyball club train? In Academy City of course where Hinata usually live.KageHina,Touma x Accelerator,OC
1. Chapter 1

Crow Black Espers

Haikyuu x To aru Majutsu no Index

Summary: It was almost winter,time for Karasuno's volleyball club to train for Winter High was destroyed by a monster which was defeated by where will Karasuno's volleyball club train? In Academy City of course where Hinata usually ,Touma x Accelerator,OC

Chptr.1 : The warning of Misaka

Hinata & the others from Karasuno are practicing Volleyball suddenly the door opened it was Tsukishima who opened the door he went to noticed the action & stops practicing."Wassup." He said looking at then replied to Hinata. "Someone's waiting for you just outside our gym."

Hinata looked around & saw that everyone's practicing except Kageyama who stared at the two of them pulled Tsukishima down & whispered at his ear."Is it someone with Hazelnut hair & wears a Paprika Academy girls uniform?"Hinata looked serious when he asked the nodded & asked him "Paprika Academy is the number one top-rated school,how did you know her?""Well it's because I was childhood friends with her"Hinata said scratching at the back of his head Tsukishima nodded & went to practice. Kageyama who glared at them went to Hinata still looking pissed."What's that for?""Hihi…HI-mi-tsu!"Hinata replied Kageyama shrugged & went back to practice.

Hinata went outside & almost got hit by lightning? Thanks to his quick reflexes he easily dodged the lightning headed to him."Misaka!I know you're there!"From the bushes a girl with hazelnut hair & a Paprika Academy uniform went out."Yo!Hinata!" She ,why did you do that ?""Just to test if you have improved."Hinata sweatdropped"Misaka only leader would say those stuff".Misaka sighed."Well you got me""So what do you want?""Prisoner 18927:Lacrima Eye." At what Misaka said Hinatas eyes widened."L-lacrima Eye…As in the one that has crystal blue spikes?"Misaka nodded at agreement & said. "Lacrima Eye got out from its prison & is now heading towards here considering you were the one who defeated pls be alert."Hinata nodded nodded in understandment & Misaka whispered something at his ear & went away

_**HINATAs P.O.V.**_

I am an Esper squad Squad is a group of people that has the best powers & skills.I was trained by the members it was like living hell or was it hell Squad has 10 members including myself . Our squad is currently led by Kisaragi Hiro is the legendary **Level 6** .While I am a **Level 5** & is called 'Small Hammer'.I wield hammers with different shape,power,& size it changes depending on what kind of hammer I imagine ,the small part came from my work is definitely like the police or you can say secret police. Yes,our group is secret & that we only help when both Anti-Skill & Judgement can't catch or retrieve the that's enough information.'What?! How did Prisoner # 18927 got out from its prison….I should really be careful' I took out this device made by Uiharu called 'Enetect' short for 'Enemy Detect'.It detects any enemy near 3 meters from my location."Nata!,Hinata!" I was broke out of my serious side by Suguwara-senpais voice"Daijoubu?"

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

"Huh?" Said Hinata & then continued " yeah I'm fine." He went back to normal & went inside along with Sugawara-senpai thinking 'I should protect them when it comes'

_**-CHPTR.1 END-**_

I dont know if theyre OOC but sorry

Haikyuu & TAMNI belongs to their respective owners except for my OC Kisaragi Hiro

This is my Xrosover fic as well as my first fic so please go easy on me


	2. Chptr 21 No skipping!

**KONNICHIWA! Konamiku speaking here this is not a chapter but don't skip this chapter cause this is a chapter for you guys to understand my story**

**So shall I begin?**

**Kisaragi Hiro** – He is my OC (even though I'm a girl). He currently leads this squad called Esper Squad  . He is the legendary **Level 6**

**Esper Squad **– A squad with 10 regular members & some back-up members. The Leader picks random people who interests him to join the squad .

**Paprika Academy – **A made-up school that I made a school of high standards & stuff

**So guys do you understand now**

**I'll think of posting some of this incase you guys don't understand**

**And about the next chapter I'll be posting it soon enough**

**Konamiku signing out!**


End file.
